Noru Kaguya
Noru Kaguya is the Progenitor of the Hidden Sound Village and holds the title of First Otokage. He works hard, long hours in his lab conducting research while also trying to take care of his village of troublemakers and misfits who made Noru start to go grey at a young age before their dispersement. Despite the odds Noru gives it his all to try establish the small village into a place of grandiose power within the Shinobi World. Family and Early Life Early Life and History Noru Kaguya was born as an orphan during a time of war and adopted by a widowed old lady in the rice fields. He has a loud younger brother who commonly makes trouble for Noru. The two brothers were known to have a mysterious correlation with the Otsutsuki, most prominently displayed in their utilization of Shikotsumyaku or Bone Release, a trait Otsutsuki have been known to possess. Family Daren Kaguya is the younger brother of Noru Kaguya and has been known to cause extensive mischief across the Shinobi World, commonly causing his older brother to come save him and mend the situation. Although being a troublemaker and quite rebellious he is a promising medical ninja and Noru has often said that Daren has something special about his chakra, something that makes him seem different from others. Noru and the Hidden Sound Village Founding the Sound Village Noru originally had not intended to found a Shinobi Village, at first he simply conducted small experiments and enjoyed digging tunnels for a secret lab within the Rice Village he was raised in. However, overtime the tunnels he dug became bigger and more intricate, the technology more advanced, and his own body, more horrific from these experiments. 73df40e4bf5690456df7c6ec18d2001c.png|Noru Kaguya traversing over his experiment sites that would become his village 0baaad12cdcc836af98906e84df66587_(1).png|Noru Kaguya experimenting on mist runaway Rey Hozuki Eventually he found two young shinobi who were piqued by Noru's ambitions and had convinced the young kaguya boy to form the Hidden Sound Village. These two shinobi were Asura Kinuta, a Taijutsu Practitioner and Rulzuru Chinoike, a runaway from the Cloud Village. To Noru's dismay these two, like his younger brother, liked to cause trouble often and are quite wild. Immigration or Kidnapping Seeing as Sound started from a small lab, it's villagers were far fewer than the numbers boasted by the neighbouring villages that had been recently forming. Noru needed a way to keep up, there was no way he could grow his strength and his village with such small numbers... He had an idea, one that would be risky but could work. There was news that the Raikage had a son in his village and that he would be raised as a shinobi. Upon hearing this Noru set off to the Hidden Cloud Village, and after scouting he spotted the young boy, Legexy Raia. 1b0d9fe24b408b0a076a10867fae9234.png|Noru experimenting on Legexy Raia Ezgif-1-13c835d335a9.gif|Noru putting Taishou through a trial to see if the experiment succeeded Noru quickly snuck past the defenses and kidnapped the boy before retreating from the village, it didn't last long before the Raikage had heard of his son's kidnapping and pursued Noru. It was a long chase from the Lightning Cloaked Kage but Noru had managed to escape with the child to his Underground lab where he conducted numerous experiments on the boy, ultimately succeeding in transforming the child into a son of his own, Taishou Kaguya. Final act as Otokage Noru Kaguya saw that his villagers soon gained a distaste for the sound, seeking another form of living in the shinobi world. As Otokage, Noru let his children go and spread across the entire shinobi landscape following complications within the village itself, officially disbanding it. He does, however, have plans on bringing up a new band of children to once again make his village prosperous. Category:Otokage Category:Sound Shinobi